Unnamed Emotion
by Unseen Wonder
Summary: Bella moved to Seattle, she slowly finds herself falling for her bestfriends brother. Edward moved away from Chicago to get away from his cheating fiancée Tanya, he falls for his bestfriend Emmett's little sister. One problem, Tanya. Cannon pairing/lemons
1. Homesick

**This is my first story so forgive me if it sucks. Yes there is lemonade just later in the story.**

**I would like to thank my beta .Housex- ****and Sendmeonmyway, they are both wonderful people and you can show them just how wonderful they are by reading their story's so ****send them a PM bugging them about how awesome they are! :D **

**Read .Housex- 's'One Night In Vegas' and Sendmeonmyways's ' My Favorite Accident' You can find them on my favorite authors list!**

**This story will be kinda confusing in the beginning so bare with me on this: **

**Emmett (28) and Bella (25) are brother and sister. **

**Rosalie hale (27) and Jasper Hale (27) are twins.**

**Edward Cullen (26) and Alice Cullen (25) are brother and sister.**

**Edward skiped two grades that is how he knows, and is best friends, with Emmett**

**Cannon parings E/B, Em/R, A/J, Car/Es, Except Charlie and Renée are together. Sorry no Reneesme in this story. **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own Twilight series - and even that's not mine. (I know sad isn't it?____)_

Homesick

**Bpov**

I looked at the white swirling around outside and sighed. Snow. The single most evil thing God ever created. I looked around me at the small homely apartment and felt a twinge of sadness and homesickness, but I quickly pushed that away and focused on the pounding footsteps I could hear on the stairway across the hall.

Chuckling to myself, I opened the door and saw Emmett standing with a box juggledin his hand covering his face, and the other in mid air poised to knock.

"Hey Emmett," I said gesturing him to come inside, but it was unnoticed due to the box.

"Damn." He sighed, "I kinda hoped you wouldn't know it was me."

"_How _in the world could I _not_ notice you Emmett? You're like the size of a bear." I said as he put the box next to the doorway.

"Ya, uh-huh what ever you say," he said distracted, his gaze fixed on something to the right of me. The kitchen.

"Hey Emmett?"

No answer.

"Emmett...Yoo-hoo" I said waving my hand in front of him.

Nothing.

I screamed and Emmett jumped. "What?" he said as he moved passed me to the kitchen.

"Great**, **you only stopped staring at the kitchen when I screamed, nice to know that if I was being robbed you wouldn't say anything except 'where's the steak, Bells'" I said in a poor imitation of his voice. "It's nice to see how much you really care for me big brother." I was standing in front of the fridge.

"Aww Bells, you know I would at least stop and get an energy bar instead of the steak, _then_ beat the crap out of the guy that dare steal from _my_ little sister." He said as he moved me from the fridges door. "Now**,** move I want to see what you have to eat."

"Ladies and gentlemen the sensitive Emmett Swan!" I muttered sarcastically as I started walking towards my bedroom, not wanting to be there when Emmett exploded.

Three….Two…One..

"What the HELL!"

I felt his booming footsteps behind me, and I turned all the while smiling innocently.

"Yes big brother?"

He look on his face wasa cross between looking angry and shock, like someone told him Santa wasn't real. It looked like he was leaning more towards angry.

"Where in the HELL is all the FOOD!"

Still trying my hardest to look innocent I answered, "I don't know, maybe its because I moved in here all but three hours ago and I haven't had a chance to brush my teeth much less go to the store and get food just to have to go back 30 minutes later because you ate it all and you're hungry again."

He threw his arm over my shoulder and said, "You're yelling at me for eating so much…it's like you never left. And what the hell did you mean by 'brushing your teeth'?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Em, I meant that if brushing my teeth takes two minutes and I didn't have time for that, how could I have gone to the grocery store and back when it takes forty-five minutes? And, it's good to be back too, I missed you."

He shrugged as we walked to the couch, "To answer your first question I expected you to have super powers, and I'm shocked you don't." he said with a mock hurt expression. "And of _course_ you missed me, I'm me!"

He sat down on the couch. "Well sorry to disappoint you but I'm not Super Woman." He pouted, looking mock hurt holding in his hand over heart.

"And I didn't miss you because you are you, I missed my protective big brother. You have no idea how much I wanted to kill Mike, he kept asking me out, even when I said no. And when I was offered this promotion I took it, who knew I'd end up back in Washington." I shook my head wondering how in the _hell_ that happened, "I have to say with all this snow I kinda miss sunny Arizona."

He pulled me on the couch with him and held me. I tried to distract him by saying, "Why Emmett Swan what if your girlfriend came in and saw us like this? She would think you were cheating on her."

Shaking his head he said, "Stop trying to move the conversation and tell me what happened for you to get the sudden promotion."

"It's nothing bad," I said. "After I finished college I got an internship in Arizona so I left, and I started the internship and over the years I moved up until I was the Senior Editor. They offered me a bigger spot as the Senior Vice President of Editing here in Seattle, and just as I was going to turn it down…" I sighed, I hated that Renée was making _me_ tell Emmett.

"Mom called, it was about Dad he was getting sick with fevers, and mom really wanted me home, she said that when Charlie gets really high fevers he starts mumbling our names, and she wanted me close by. So I accepted." I sighed.

"I was calling my Realtor and getting all of my things ready when you called and said that you wanted me to meet your girlfriend, that just strengthened my resolve on coming here, and I missed you and Alice too. Plus, I have to see if your girlfriend and Alice's boyfriend are worthy of you two." I smiled, knowing I had distracted him.

"So tell me about your elusive girlfriend." I said twisting on the couch, turning to face him and hugging a pillow to my knees. I was honestly curious.

He sighed, "Well Rosie is beautiful…" I opened my mouth to speak but Emmett cut me off. "It's not just that she's _pretty_." He spit the word like it insulted him, "She is much more beyond the face…and the body, she's been a model, sure, but she is strong, fierce, and she actually laughs when I do something stupid." He shook his head incredulously, "I don't know _why_, but it feels like she was made for me…I love her."

"Aww," I said wiping away fake tears. "Who knew you could be sensitive; I take back what I said before."

He ruffled my hair and said, "Ya, but if you tell anyone, sister or not, I'm kicking your ass!"

An exited and impatient knock broke my retort. I sighed only _one_ person would be _that_ excited and impatient at the same time…

"Alice."

"Come in!" I yelled.

"Bella!" That was all I heard as a black blob ran full speed at me.

Stumbling I said, "Hi Alice, it's nice to see you again."

"Nice? NICE!?" she screeched. "How can seeing me for the first time after three _years_ just be _NICE_?!?"

"Alice calm down," said a handsome blond man behind her. Once his hand was on Alice's shoulder she calmed, and looked at him with loving eyes.

"Hello, Miss, I'm Jasper Hale," said the man, he had a faint trace of a southern accent, and he reached to shake my hand - his arm had scars everywhere.

He must have noticed me staring and he said, "I was in a car accident, my parents passed away, but I was only cut because I moved to cover my sleeping twin sister, Rosalie."

"Rosalie?" I said looking at Emmett.

He explained, "I meet jasper when I was starting to open the gym and I needed an investor, I knew him from business school so I told him what happened and he invested in it, we decided to introduce everyone and discuss over dinner, and once I saw Rosalie I was lost, and I still haven't found my way."

"Wow! Who knew Emmett was such a sap!" Alice exclaimed, "Well it was pretty much the same with me, only I wasn't invited. It was only supposed to be Jazz, Rose, and Em, I just invited myself when I had a good feeling and a new dress I wanted to wear. I heard Jasper before I saw him, and when I heard him laugh I knew I had to meet this man, even if it took my entire life just to see him, and when we turned the corner and Emmett introduced him I knew it was fate!"

Jasper chuckled, and I said, "So Jasper is Rosalie's twin, and you are dating Jasper and Emmett is dating Rosalie…who am I going to get? Cause it seems we are trying to keep it in the close family and friends circle."

Alice laughed her tinkering laugh, "Well the only person left is…"

"Edward." Alice and Emmett said at the same time.

"But he's engaged to a bitch even if he doesn't see it. He's a lot like you Bella, you would like him. I wish you two could have met, but Edward wanted to follow the past three generations and become a doctor, and take over the family company, and you wanted to be an editor so you to just never had the time and Edward is 26 so he was a year older than you and never saw each other at school or lunch."

Emmett's phone rang and he stepped out side to talk. When he left I said, "Well it's too bad you didn't become a doctor, I bet you could have made the scrubs and coats look better."

She shuttered and said, "I don't think even _I_ could make those things look better. Besides I took after my mom in the design. She helped me do your apartment. I sent her photos and she helped."

"I know when I opened the door I saw that I wouldn't need any of my old furniture, so I am putting it on EBay since you did everything, even painted…and I can tell people that my new apartment was designed by _The_ Esme Cullen." I smiled and thanked her and made her promise to tell her mother thank you and that I appreciate it.

Alice said, "Mom likes to do this. She thinks its fun. She even did your room your favorite colors, it's blue and gold. I did the guest bedroom; it is gold and green so it will remind you of my eyes." She batted her eyelashes and showed her green eyes that were peppered with gold specks.

"So," I asked Alice, "where do you live?"

"Oh." She said, "Emmett didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what Alice?"

"Well," she hesitated, "Jasper and I live down the hall to the left and Emmett and Rosalie are right across from you. They are the only apartments on this floor, and I guess that's good with how loud Emmett gets. We had to add sound proofing after our neighbor moved. When I found out you where coming we installed them in your apartment too… are you mad?"

I jumped up and hugged her "Am I mad because you missed me and want to be close to me? HELL no! I missed you too and I really want to get to know the people that caught my brother's and best friend's hearts."

Emmett came back in "Sorry, that was an important client and he wants only _me_ to train him and I need to be there."

I laughed and said, "OK just make sure to tell me all the scandalous details of your famous celebrity gym!"

He boomed his laugh. "OK, I already have a few about Jessica Simpson just waiting to be told!"

The door shut and Emmett was gone.

"So Alice how's getting your fashion line started?"

"Well…" Alice said, "When I told Jasper what I was doing and I didn't want my parent's money to help me he said that he and Rosalie would be investors but I said the only way I would do that is if I could pay them back when I got the money, so it's going good, it's called _Pixie Stix._"

"How are your parents, I haven't seen them since they moved to Chicago to take over the company when your grandfather died." I inquired.

"Well Esme misses you; she says no one else will cook with her. Carlisle says that he hope you haven't fallen lately."

I blushed and said, "I just got out of my wrist brace three weeks ago from when I fell on the concrete."

"Let me guess, there was nothing but air in front of you?" Jasper said speaking for the first time after Emmett left.

Blushing I said, "Yes, how did you know?"

"Alice," he said. "I always listen to what she says, and when ever she talks about you, she is either saying how you trip, how you blush, or** is **criticizing your wardrobe…" Alice covered his mouth and hit him over the head. "Ouch! Alice what was that for?"

"Shut up, you idiot!" Alice whisper-yelled as she pulled on his hand and yelled, "Bye Bella! We will be gone for the next three days. We are going to New York to see the new styles!"

And then there was one.

I went to my study and sat on the desk and logged into my computer and started editing what my work sent me. That was the other good thing about this job, I could work from home, and I didn't have to come in unless I had a meeting. Emmett thought that was cool and said the only way that he would be able to work from home was if he made a workout video.

I was proud of my brother success, he started out with nothing but a dream about owning his own gym, and now his gym is so successful that he has to turn people away, some of them celebrities.

Alice has dreamed to be a fashion designer, even when her father wanted her to be like her brother Edward, and become a doctor - and skip grades end up in the older class but she went into fashion school and set her life, and now that is coming true. She refuses her parent's money because, she hates it when people judge her because her family is well off, so she prefers to do things herself and lessen the image that Mommy and Daddy hand her everything on a silver platter.

From what Alice has told me over the phone about Jasper and Rosalie they are very wealthy since there parent's died. They had a million dollar life insurance, not to mention stocks, trust funds, and bank accounts. There father owned a bank that has been in the family since the 1900's and they became wealthy off of that.

Some one yelling, "Emmett open up! I need to talk to you!" out in the hallway caught my attention. I opened the door to see a very handsome man with bronze hair pounding on Emmett's door.

"He's not here." I said leaning against the door frame to stare at the back of the man. From what I have seen - and that it's only his back- he was very handsome wearing a wet white designer shirt and black slacks that clung to every inch of him**,** showing he was _very_ muscular. I felt a tingle in my abdomen.

He turned quickly at the sound of my voice and I smothered a gasp, his white shirt was so wet that it was see through and I could see his nipples, down to his well defined six…no eight pack, to the V that disappeared down his black slacks. Though, he might as well have been naked because the slacks clung to him and I could see every muscle and from where I was, I could tell that he was _extremely_ well endowed.

I felt a flash of fire that could only be described as arousal, pure liquid arousal. Painful arousal too, just looking at him made me the wettest I've ever been, I could feel the burn as the arousal spread to the rest of my body and gave blasts of concentrated doses to my core. I _wanted_ him. And I wanted him _now_, above me, his hair in between my thighs, full of sweat - with the sweet smell of arousal lingering in the air - as he pounded into me…again and _again_.

His bronze hair was wet and he had strands falling into his green eyes…green eyes that look familiar but before I could figure out how I recognized them, his voice cut off all thought process.

"He isn't? Well that explains why he wouldn't open the door." He mused, but then looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I tried my little sister's apartment down the hall but I remembered she was in New York so I tried my friend's." He looked down then looked at me with his hypnotizing green eyes, the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, his voice _screamed _sexuality if his voice held that much sexuality I could only wonder how much his… I bet that he could give a woman the best climax of her life…_multiple _times.

"Forgive me, I'm being rude. Edward Cullen pleased to meet you."

* * *

**If you are still confused chances are you are not alone so leave me a comment and I'll put it in on my next updating explaining it. I will be updating once every week on Fridays I am really busy sometimes so you will have to forgive me if I don't update on EXACTLY that day.**

**NOW click the button and leave me some love! If I like your comment, or I think it's funny I'll give you a shout out on the next update! ******

**Review! Pretty please with an Edward on top! Or **

**See ya next time!**

**-Leah the Unseen Wonder**


	2. Chicago Pains

**Hello! **

**I an SUPER exited that so many of you added me to your Faves and Alerts, but hardley ANY of you commented! I feel like crying!**

**Sorry its so late me and my wonderful beta _Mrs. Gregory. House._ was having complications and by the time i got it I was screaming cause i was going to see Twilight. **

**On sunday I saw it and i kinda want to punch Summit Entertainment...Why you ask? Well the movie was TOO short! They cut so many stuff of that it made it short and it kinda seemed that they fell in love in 5 days, but besides that I thought it rocked!**

**So usual intros To My beta _Mrs. Gregory. House. _I love you! to my cunsultant and the person who _I _beta for Sendmeonmyway, I help with her story and people there stories ROCK so read them!**

**Thank you to _ObsessingOverEdward '_cause she gave me tips on how to help with the first story gitters, it was helpful!**

**Now READ!**

* * *

**_(Disclamer: i dont own anything, but if i could pick i would pick Summit Entertainment and make sure to AT LEAST add the Lunch scenes the ones where bella asks edward what his Favorite food is, and i kinda miss the the questions edward asks bella, i kinda wanted to hear Rob say, "And bella, Tomorrows my turn." SWOON! )_**

Chicago Pains

**Epov**

Pain.

Hurt.

Betrayal.

Regret.

Anger.

… _Anger. _That was all I felt as I gunned the engine, not caring where I went as long as I got _far _away from here.

The only question running in my head as I flew out of the driveway and to the streets dodging the cars, people, and whatever else was in my way, was… **Why**? Was I such a horrible lover that she had to go to the side to get some?

And if I was _that_ bad why _HIM_?!?! I think that what hurt the most the fact that she went with me being the loving fiancée only to go to the office next to me and screw his brains out! How long was this going on, how long was I oblivious to the fact that she was having sex with someone I worked with from my great-grandfathers company?

I heard the wheels squeak as I took a turn too fast, speeding to the highway going 200 miles per hour.

I was moving faster than anyone else on the road. I swerved in and out of cars - and the cars that saw me coming moved out of the way or quickly exited the highway - on my way to the airport.

I saw photo radar, the ones that they used to take pictures of speeders, and I sped up, going 250 in my _Vanquish, _and I knew with how much work I put into his car it could go much faster…so I did.

260.

270.

290…

I saw the flash of the camera, as it tried to catch me, but it was already far behind me. I vaguely wondered who behind me would get the ticket for my speeding.

But as my mind wondered I remember when I let Tanya drive one of my cars, and she got a speeding ticket.

_Damn!_ I thought. _She's fucking everywhere._

I thought of exactly _how_ true that last sentence was…_both_ meanings. _**(AN,if you don't get it, I'll post it in the bottom.) **_

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

_**Earlier that same day:**_

I was on my way home from my business trip.

I managed to cut the trip a day short, because I wanted to surprise Tanya. I got us plane tickets to Washington so we could have a weekend to ourselves - far away from work.

We were always surrounded by people and I wanted to be with her…_Alone_.

We would be staying in the small Bed and Breakfast far enough from Seattle but close enough to drive. I made sure to get the most lavish and expensive one, so that Tanya and I could spend time together.

I was going around the house so that she wouldn't be able to hear me, I wanted her to be surprised, to jump in to my arms saying she missed me, and smother me with kisses when I told her we would be spending the weekend together, alone, with nothing to distract us.

I went in through the back and shut the door quietly, hoping to surprise her. I was up the marble stairs of my mansion.

If I had been paying attention to my surroundings instead of my feelings of excitement, I would have noticed that the closer I got to my bedroom, the louder the sound of rhythmic pounding sounded.

_Boom._

_Boom._

_Boom._

_Boom…_

Over and _over_ again.

But no, I was too exited to focus.

I opened my door and saw Tanya - her strawberry-blond hair flowing over her, her skin completely blemish less - on her knees holding on to the bed post as someone pounded into her from behind.

I could see her and the man's back but that was all, the moans got louder.

I cared for Tanya, how could she do this, I loved her and _this _is how she shows me she cares?! By cheating on me the moment I turn my back. I saw red produced by pure unadulterated hate.

The man pounded into her and Tanya pushed back to get closer, suddenly Tanya sat strait on her knees - the man's chest to her back - and the man grabbed her breasts he pushed them together.

I could hear her whispering words of encouragement, "Oh god, fuck me, fuck me like I have never been fucked!"

I heard his reply, "Don't worry I will, I'll make you forget your idiot fiancée and make you scream my name as I fuck you for the rest of the day."

With a shock I recognized the voice of the male and I decided that Tanya would most likely deny this and she would say she loved me but I didn't want that.

I grabbed the video camera in the dresser next to me and sat in my chair in the corner with full view of them, I started recording, knowing that Tanya would suffer for all the pain and lies.

I was sitting holding the camera still, I cared for Tanya how could she do this?

I sat in the corner and the man moved his hand down and Tanya moaned saying, "Please, please just do it!"

His hand was at her clit and he rubbed, Tanya leaned forward and I could see it. I could see _him _inside of her. His parts moving in and out, _covered_ with her arousal, I could smell her scent of cherry, everywhere, I could feel with each movement into her that a little piece of my heart was breaking, that my life was slowly falling into a bottomless pit of despair to be forever alone…to never be loved, but used.

Used and then thrown away like a piece of trash, a piece of filth that disgusts you, that is quickly forgotten and never to be thought of again. Uncared about, hated, laughed at, scorned, and forgotten.

The red in my vision still hadn't cleared up but somehow with perfect clarity I could see them, _him_ inside her, _moving_, in a dance as old as time, in a dance shared by lovers, husbands, wives…fiancées. I could still see them while everything else was fuzzy, tinted red and distorted, while they where crystal clear, high def. almost.

The red tint was teetering on the edges never covering them only teasing the limbs never covering what I didn't want to see.

I _hated_ her. I hated her for making me love her. I hated her because, every sweet moment, every touch, every time we made love must have meant nothing to her, nothing but sappy fucking.

I hated her for making me happy; I hated her for the feeling in my gut as I saw her moaning and writhing in arousal next to a man that wasn't me. For saying the same words she said to me to him. And for once I hated her face…her body; it was ugly now, knowing that I hadn't been the only one inside of her.

If she had lied to me about this, how much else did she lie about?

I looked at the oblivious pair on _my _bed and saw her face scrunch up in pleasure.

A face I had seen thousands of times before, and always felt pride and happiness to, and now I felt sick…sick to my core that I wasn't the person doing that…that it was someone else with the person I was engaged to be married to.

And Tyler was dating Tanya's friend Lauren Mallory, she too will be hurt by this affair.

She was close to release and I hear her moan and say, "faster, harder!"

He was moving faster than before in and out of her, she still had her back to him but she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately…like when she kissed me, when I asked her to marry me…and we made love.

She came, "Tyler!" she moaned in ecstasy. I looked at her and she had moved her mouth from his to scream, she had her hair in her face, a blissful expression across it, I vaguely heard Tyler scream "Tanya!" before they both collapsed on each other.

With the camera still rolling I heard him say, "I bet I was better than your dumbass fiancée, wasn't I?"

Listening very closely to Tanya I heard, "Yes, you where better."

I could hear my heart shatter, I must not have realized it but I still held a shred of hope that maybe this was all just a misunderstanding that maybe this was a dream, but those last words proved me wrong, she used me, and pushed me off to the side when she was finished

She wanted the rich doctor and the fame, the status, and now that she has me, she wants some fun on the side while I think that she is the perfect person…the loving fiancée.

While I was clueless she was planning. She had me by a string. I thought she loved me and was sitting at home wishing for me to be there she wasn't really alone she was fucking some guys brains out.

I was the puppet, though I didn't realize it, and now that I did I could see the strings and the person holding them pretending to be next to me while in reality she was controlling me, moving my strings and playing me like I played my piano.

I stopped the camera at this revelation.

Tanya moved so she was straddling his floppy member and waited for it to get hard again. I saw how long it took him to get there and there was _no_ way he was better than me.

Tyler wasn't as muscular and he had a beer gut his dirty blond hair was just that…dirty his eyes where mud brown, and he had hair _everywhere_, his reaction time was five minutes while mine was two seconds, she just said he was better just to placate him. Though that made me feel a little better I still felt insulted, she went from me to _him_?!

She was about to plunge herself on him again. And I did not want to see that train wreck that they call sex happen again.

I started clapping slowly, Tanya heard, threw herself off of him, covered herself in a blanket and said in a sugary sweet voice, "Edward, my love, what are you doing here?"

"Watching the show Tanya, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Edward it's not what you think!"

I replied in a hard voice, "It looks exactly like what I think!"

I noticed Tyler trying to sneak out, "Mr. Crowley I expect not to see you tomorrow and I would start looking for a job…NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I yelled the last part when I notice him looking at Tanya with lust.

Once Tyler was gone I turned to her and said, "I want you out of here in thirty minutes, or I'm calling the police and having you arrested for trespassing!"

She started speaking but I cut her off, "You do not live here anymore and since everything is in my name I _can _have you arrested for trespassing."

I stormed out the door. And that is how we got to where I am now, on the highway headed to the airport to use the tickets I bought for my _ex_-fiancée and myself.

Remembering, I looked at the clock and forty five minutes had passed since I left the house, I promised her I would call the police and I am not one to break promises.

I called my assistant, "Hello you have reached Cullen Medical Industries, my name is Jessica how may I help you?"

"Jessica?" I said, "this is Edward Cullen I have been notified that there is an intruder in my house, please call the police. And also tell my father that I have decided to fire Tyler Crowley."

"Um, yes Mr. Cullen, I mean sir."

"Thank you. Good bye." I hung up and I reached the airport but then decided that if Tanya was still at my house and she wanted to find me the first place she would look was at the airport and the second she saw my car she would total it.

I started my drive to Washington. I called the bed and breakfast telling them to rent out the room to someone else but they can keep the money I already put in.

As I was driving a few houses later I realized that I was headed straight to where my little sister and best friend live.

I remembered their addresses; they were on the same floor so I might as well visit them since I was stupid and didn't make a hotel reservations, and that I canceled the B&B but that was rational, I didn't want to be reminded of _her_.

I changed my course and headed to Seattle, so that I'd finally be with my little sister, loved, and cared for.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

_**6pm the next day:**_

I finally made it to the building that Alice, Emmett, and their partners lived. It was very high end, I could see Alice and Emmett living here. It is close to the city, but not too close that you can hear everything, and it looked more like a town house than a small apartment building.

The building was older and had bricks made in a 1900's design and the wood was painted to look like the bricks it had green grass and a white picket fence to match the windows.

There were only two stories to the building and I knew that Emmett and Alice lived on the top floor.

I remember when they first moved in and kept complaining how their neighbors wanted children and they just _wouldn't_ stop. When ever I called I could hear, "Fred! Oh Fred!", and so they decided to give them a taste of there own medicine and they did the same, _all day long._ Finally one kid later they move out complaining about how they made too much noise.

Alice made them listen to a recording, she was recording a song jasper was singing and then in the middle you'd hear, "Faster! FASTER!" the happy couple left blushing and then Alice decided to sound proof the walls and buy the whole floor because they didn't want neighbors like that again.

I finally got to the front door of the 1900's house turned apartment and remembered I forgot something in my car, I went and got my cell phone and ran back through the rain, even though not long ago it was snowing.

By the time I got back I was soaking, I looked like I was in a wet t-shirt contest for guys; my shirt was stuck to me like a second skin. I walked through the hallway on the first floor and passed an old woman who was looking at me like she would like me in handcuffs…on her bed.

I shuttered, old women who look at me like that should know I'm closer to the age of their grandchildren, and kids nowadays _don't_ like to share, _especially_ not with grandma. _**(AN, I put this here for you Sendmeonmyway I hope this makes you giggle :D!) **_

I was _finally_ up the stairs and down the hallway to my sister's door, I had a note taped on it, I ripped it off and read it.

Hi!

Jazzy and I…Hi.

Are on our way to New York to shop for my line and we will be back by the beginning of next week!

As Alice failed to mention we have changed the locks and no one will be able to get in we forgot to get copies, and the sudden change was because Alice heard the Smiths' cat come upstairs and claw on the door.

Hey that is not what happened! Jazzy that's not true!

BYE! Bye

From your favorite pixie and mine, and from the worlds sexiest Sothern man,

Alice /Jasper

I reread the letter and remembered that Alice had told me she was but because of all yesterday's drama I forgot.

I ran to Emmett's two bedroom apartment loft and knocked on the door, he didn't open the door. I knocked louder thinking he was 'with' Rosalie.

Nothing.

I pounded on the doors and yelled as loud as I could, "Emmett open up! I need to talk to you!"

I heard the voice of a minx, angel, of whatever you want to call it.

I quickly turned to see a woman leaning against a door frame leading to her apartment. I was slightly surprised that Alice let someone live in there again, but that was quickly forgotten once I saw what she looked like.

She had dark mahogany hair, full lips, ivory skin, and her eyes where like molten chocolate, with sprinkles of caramel inside the chocolate, she had small plump breasts, a flat stomach, and white silky thighs.

I felt myself hardening, when I realized what she was wearing; a tank top with _no_ fucking bra, and shorts so short daisy duke would blush, you could barely see the shorts because the _tank_ was _longer_ than them!

I tried to calm myself down because she was looking me up and down, I thought of everything to calm me down but nothing worked, I looked at the stairs and saw a flash of blonde – a cat – but it reminded me of Tanya.

It worked.

I was down and calm I just looked at her face knowing that if I looked at her body I would be sporting a massive erection.

I noticed that she had a slight blush, her face had a light sheen of sweat and her chest was heaving up and down like she just climaxed for the first time in one hundred years…and she liked it, _a lot_.

I followed her gaze without moving my head, and I almost chuckled. She was looking at the crease between my hips, and what it lead too…_pleasure_.

I let my imagination get ahead of me and I saw myself pushing her against the wall.

Kissing her, putting my hand inside the daisy duke shorts and seeing that she is positively _dripping_ down her thighs with her arousal for _me_, my bod_y _followed my hands between her legs, lifting her up, and her wrapping her legs on my hips, the wetness seeping and mixing with the rain on my shirt.

Thrusting into her delicious clothed heat, bringing her to a climax, and her chest heaving like before only her breast will be in my mouth, being suckled like a newborn child, only much, _much_ more erotic, because I intend on taking her against the wall..._hard_ and _fast_.

The idea that anyone could come up the stairs and see us made it all the more erotic…I shook my head and remembered that I shouldn't be dreaming about taking someone, much less taking someone I don't know – against a wall – when my fiancée cheated on me.

I should be sad, not horny.

"He isn't?" I said, forgetting who we where talking about…_Emmett_.

"Well that explains why he wouldn't open the door." I thought but then looked down because I remembered _why_ I forgot my _best_ friend, "I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I tried my little sister's apartment down the hall but I remembered she was in New York so I tried my friend's."

I looked at her and saw how _sexy_ she looked, kind of like in my little day dream, and I felt myself get harder at remembering her mouth at my ear _moaning_ as I thrust onto her through our clothes, and she trust back bucking her hips to get friction…

I knocked myself back to the present, stuck my hand out and said, "Forgive me, I'm being rude. Edward Cullen pleased to meet you."

She placed her hand in mine and a slow burning shock spread through me, most of it staying in _one_ place.

"Bella Swan, Pleased to meet you Edward."

Bella, what a fitting name. I thought about her last name and I looked at her with surprise and slight horror. Dark brown hair, slight curl, brown eyes…Emmett Swan, my best friend's little sister.

Oh _shit_.

* * *

_**Now I know some of you will be pissed he recorded tanya but the reason is that he wants her to SUFFER, and he doesnt want her to use someone like he used her, so he did that to make sure that if she did try it again with someone else, they would see she was a cheating golddigger!**_

**_What i meant about the 'She's fucking everywhere!" is that she is everywhere in his mind and she is also sleeping with everyone, everywhere._**

**_Thank you to all of those who ACTUALLY REVIEWED and told me what you thought! _**

**_Now for the non reviewers...*sniffle* you make me want to cry!_**

**_Thanks! Leave a Review on you way out the door!_**

**_Leah_**


	3. My Explanations

Hello my wonderful fans!

I am very sorry that I haven't updated but I **swear **that I will next week. Why all the way to next week you ask? Well I was going to finish it tomorrow but my wonderful parent surprised me with telling me my wisdom teeth are gunna be yanked out of my teeth!

Ya sounds _fun_ doesn't it?

So I went today to get briefed and the _insane _Doctor tells me that since my teeth are too close to the nerves, there my be complications, and as if that doesn't suck he tells me as an afterthought that I will look like a swollen _chipmunk_ face for _five_ days! Do you hear me? **Five **_freaking_ days I'm going to look like Theodore from Alvin and the chipmunks!!!

So the happy little jerk of a dentist tells me that not gunna feel anything cause I'm gunna be high on Vicodin, kinda like House only that I'm not old and a grumpy S.O.B with a cane…or a doctor.

Anyways my family is gunna be around me 24/7 so I won't be able to write except in my notebook but I already have **lots** of pages written down. And the more I wait the longer the chapters get, but if my family wasn't there I would have told the pain, 'Screw you!' and come down and written for you guys but since they are you guys will have to settle for next week.

Wish me luck and _**please **_pray that my wack job of a dentist doesn't mess up tomorrow and kill me cause then I'll _never _finish if I die!

I'm going to delete this and but in the real chapter next week Okay?

The next chapter will be in Bella's Pov and trust me her thoughts just get steamier with time! You will also get to meet Jasper's twin Rosalie! Yay! But of course that is not as interesting as Bella's thoughts but you still net to meet Rosalie 'cause she's Emmett's girlfriend and she is important to the story because of that.

I just remembered! If you want me to do chapter 4 - the chapter _after_ next week, so in two weeks – in Tanya's Pov of what happened, what led to the affair, and how long she was doing it with different guys, then go to my page and **Vote!**

See you next week! And wish me luck at the dentist!

- Leah the Unseen Wonder


	4. Interruptions & Interrogations

**Hello! **

**Sorry about not** **updating I got lots of hate mail for it but I have good reasons. **

**1. I was SO high on pain meds that I ate WAY before I was supposed to and I got dry sockets 'cause food got stuck in the stitches. So I had to go BACK and get the food cut out.**

**2. When you get dry sockets you become more susceptible to infection, especially if you were already sick to begin with.**

**3. Some idiot cut a tree to close to the power lines and the power lines snapped, cutting off the electricity of a few blocks, one of those blocks was mine. They guys that walked around the blocks telling people not to panic told us a lot of electricity jargon that I didn't understand so I told him to explain it to me like I was an 10 year old. **

**I still didn't understand him. **

**So here is our conversation.**

**Electricity guy, lets call him Joe said, "Have you ever bent and twisted a hose so much the water stopped."**

**Leah (me) nodded and said, "Well yeah who didn't?"**

**Joe said, "Well did you notice that the longer you cut of the water that when you opened it the more comes flooding out?"**

**"Sure."**

**"Well what happened was that the energy in the power lines did that and it blow out the circuit box (I think that's what he called it) that powered these blocks."**

**So basically I had no power and was freezing my ass off wishing we had a fire place. And we FINALLY got full power back instead of the little 15 min. flickers of power we got while they were fixing it.**

**Now enough about my sufferings and on with it! **

* * *

Interruptions & Interrogations

**Bpov**

The conversation began to get strangely and unusually awkward after I introduced myself, and I saw a flurry of emotions pass through his face, but the ones that stood out most were fear and acceptance… and slight arousal.

Fear… what would he have to fear?

It was horribly silent so I started picking the most normal and comfortable topics… or so I thought.

"So your Alice's older brother?"

He shifted and shuffled his feet which dew my eyes back down his _dripping_ wet body.

Damn! The good lord must **_love _**the girl Edward's got warming his bed.

I winced at the thought of some lucky woman he's with, touching her, whispering to her… telling her he loves her as they make love.

Out of all the things I imagined the last one hurt the most, even though it shouldn't have.

Maybe it's the fact that he _has _somebody, unlike me. Though if that was the case – if simple jealousy was the case – then shouldn't I be jealous of my own brother, or my best friend? They both have someone.

Or maybe it was the fact that he was _engaged _- ready to move on the next step, a family – that I was jealous of him.

Maybe I was just jealous of the girl…

I shook my head and shoved all thoughts of jealousy aside.

"Would you like to come it?" I asked, but when I saw his shocked expression I quickly explained. "Alice won't be here for a few days, Emmett's at the gym with some priority client, and you live **way **in Chicago. So you don't have a house, and I'm assuming no clothes, but the clothes you are wearing – which are wet?"

He looked slightly confused but nodded.

"I'm asking if you would like to come it because I have some _new _clothes I bought for Emmett – since he always rips them to show how strong he is – and I could let you wear them while yours dry."

"And maybe a shower so you don't get sick," I added when I noticed he was shivering slightly. "Then when Emmett gets back you can talk to him without him making some stupid comment on how you're always 'wet' when you see him."

He nodded and I moved out of the way of the door to let him pass.

I walked to the green and gold guest bedroom that matched his eyes and told him, "Take your clothes off and I'll put them in the dryer while you shower and I'll leave the clothes I brought for Emmett on the bed."

"Thank you," he said smiling slightly.

He looked around the room and said, "I guess my mother and Alice sunk there manicured nails into your house arrangement and furnishings."

I laughed, "Yeah, when I got here Alice about brother my door down trying to get in."

He chuckled – a low husky sound that made me grip the banister of the door tighter. My legs felt like they turned into sponge, I could feel myself melting when he turned to look at why I didn't say anything.

His smoldering green eyes looked the way a man from the army's would look after he came home from a year long depart, and he saw his wife eagerly waiting in bed for him.

I knew I was melting – and _all_ of it was going to my panties, wetting me as if _I _was the one running outside in the rain.

I didn't realize, in the entire time I was staring at his eyes, that I wasn't breathing until my lungs screamed in protest, and black spots clouded my vision.

I sucked in an unsteady breath.

We both looked away.

He cleared his throat and said, "Thank you, I'll leave my things by the door."

"Yeah! Sure. I'll go and get Emmett's sweats."

I shut the door quickly and turned to my bedroom. I ran to my closet and opened the duffle bag that had Emmett's clothes, I grabbed the dark grey sweat pants and a black T- shirt that I thought was too small for Emmett to fit in, and a large towel.

Walking back to the guest bedroom I thought about how quickly Edward had gotten my body to react to him.

I was wetter than ever – and neither one of us hast taken or lost any clothes in the process.

I forgot to knock on the door, so when I opened it I was greeted with the sight of Edward shrugging out of his damp button down with his eyes closed, standing in front of the 19th century mirror.

His body looked even better without his shirt on.

He was still covered in a light sheen of rain so he looked like he just came back from a vigorous workout. The muscles in his back tensed when he pulled the shirt over his head, his biceps flexed and relaxed.

I realized I was staring, and it would seem strange to him if I was just standing there panting looking at his shirtless form with lust.

Quickly and silently I closed the door, walked back to my bedroom, shut the door and leaned against it. I could feel my heart beat pounding and I was gasping for my breath.

I could see myself very clearly in my head tracing his muscles with my eyes and my fingertip and my lips soon following the path.

The last image hit me at full blast me stripping him slowly, taking of his shirt… button, by button - licking and biting every line, his moans and grunts encouraging me to slip my hand into his wet designer slacks, where I find his 'friend' eager to feel my touch and heat.

My entire body shivered with the flash of heat and the desperate force of my want for the image in my head to be true.

Shaking my head rid of the deliciously sinful thoughts I walked back to the room, clothes and towel in hand, and knocked.

Edward stuck his messy copper hair out and looked up at me with his hypnotizing eyes thru the space in the door – only open enough for his head to be seen.

I passed him the clothes silently.

I broke the silence to say. "Here you go, now pass me your clothes and they should be done about an hour after you shower."

He reached for the clothes in my hand; his fingers brushed my wrists and hands down to where they lingered on my fingertips. Where he touched me, I felt tingles of heat and electricity pricking me like the tips of needles.

"Alright here you are," he passed his wet things to me – it seems like he was taking extra special care not to touch me again.

"Thanks," I said taking the bundle, "The bathroom and the shower is through the door next to the closet."

He nodded. "Thank you, Bella," He said sincerely.

I felt a sliver of excitement go down my back when he said my name.

"Your welcome," I said quickly and rushed in order to not show I the effect he had on me.

I turned and headed to the pantry that hid the washer and dryer, and threw them in one by one.

I threw in his white shirt along with other whites when o noticed that the only items left were his black slacks and socks, no underwear or nothing.

I thought back to earlier when he was pounding on Emmett's door, with his back turned to me. There where no lines that his underwear would have made if he _was _wearing them.

In my mind I could see every line every muscle, every indentation and crevice, but I could see that he wasn't wearing any when he came to Emmett's apartment.

Why was that? Did he think he didn't need them when he came here?

I could hear my breathing start show shallow over the sound of my heart in my ears at this revelation.

Edward Cullen was walking around **_commando_**.

With out underwear there was _such _easy access to his – and my – friend.

Inside my head hundreds of different scenarios popped into my head where my hand ended up in the sweats I gave Edward. Or even better, _Edward's _hand ended up in _my _shorts.

Hearing the shower turn on sent me spiraling into a _whole **new** _fantasy.

But I shook my head and focused on the fact that he was my brother's best friend and my best friend's brother.

I picked up my tattered and worn copy of _Wuthering heights _and started reading, losing myself in the pages of Catherine and Heathcliff's tragic love story.

Sometime passed, I was so entrapped in the book that I wasn't moving or even shifting my weight.

I saw Edward sit down next to me while rubbing his bronze hair through the white towel. I pretended I didn't see him and continued reading while inconspicuously watching him from the corner of my eye.

He looked at me curiously and leaned forward to see what I was reading, then leaned back and stared at me more.

I saw his hand reaching towards a piece of hair that had just fallen in my face after he sat down.

He pulled the lock of hair back behind my ear.

His fingers lingered down from my ear to my jawbone. With his other hand he lightly gripped my jaw and turned my face towards his, he continued to caress my face as he leaned towards me.

His eyes were half massed and closing; his lips – his gorgeous man lips – were slightly open, his breath coming quickly.

His lips were an inch from mine…

BOOM!

We both jumped apart and looked to the hallway that leads to the door.

Blood rushed to my cheeks when I realized if this person hadn't interrupted, I would be kissing Edward right now.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled. "Do you have any food?"

I heard shuffling in the kitchen, the sound of the refrigerator door opening.

Edward stood up and moved to the armchair across from me, as Emmett's footsteps and complaints about me not shopping for food reached us.

"Bella" Emmett whined. "I was gone for an hour why didn't you go and get -"

He stopped talking as soon as he saw Edward.

He was looking between me and Edward with confusion. Emmett looked comical moving his head to look at us both, over and over again; I would have laughed had I not been tense.

"Edward?" Emmett said slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Edward said sarcastically. "I came here to talk to you, but no one was home so your sister kindly let me in to wait for you here."

I felt a sting of hurt in my chest, but quickly composed myself before anyone saw.

Was that all he really thought of me as? A distraction till my brother got home?

_Where was his **fiancée**? _I sneered in my head.

"Oh," Emmett said and he moved to sit next to me on the couch.

Em put his arm over my shoulder, mussed my hair and said, "I see you met the squirt, I hope she was nice to you." He said while throwing a playful glare at me.

"Yes she was very hospitable. She gave me some of your clothes to wear while mine dried. I hope it's alright?" Edward said sounding like he stepped out of a movie set in the early 1900's, a stark contrast to Emmett's surfer dude-don't-give-a-crap-if-I-sound-like-an-idiot style of speaking.

"Sure dude, _me closthea es su clothesa._"

Ha! That was funny.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Em clothes is Spanish is _ropa _not _clothesa_, just because you add an A doesn't make it Spanish."

Emmett boomed his laugh and Edward chuckled softly, his chest shacking with the effort to not burst out laughing at Emmett's idiotic way of speaking.

After the laughter stopped Emmett turned to Edward and said," Not that I don't like seeing my best friend but why are you not in Chicago planning your wedding with your fiancée?"

Edward tensed, sighed and ran his hand thru his hair saying, "I… I just needed to get away, and _don't _ask me to tell you what happened 'cause I wont till in ready to talk."

"_Okay _so I **won't** pester you but why did you come all the way here to _not_ talk?"

"Well I was hoping that I could stay with you while I wait and figure some things out – or until I find an apartment of my own."

Emmett looked at me nervously, "Well normally I'd be happy to take you in but I cant guarantee you not walking in on something you don't want to see…or getting any sleep." He added as an after thought.

I shivered, "_Ew_."

Edward chuckled and said, "Well that was my reason for not wanting to room with Alice." He sighed and said, " Well I guess ill find a hotel."

He stood and headed for the door while taking his cell phone from where he hooked it on the sweats.

He finished dialing and was holding the phone to his ear when I cut in. "Why don't you just stay here? With me."

Both Edward and Emmett looked at me. Edward clicked the end button and lowered the phone.

"Well its right next to Ali's and Em's so they are close, I have an extra room, and I don't ever see myself bringing someone over so that worry of yours is gone. And when you find an apartment," I shrugged. "It will just be easier and less stressful here, plus no one can find you here."

He looked like he was going to say no until I added that last part and his head snapped up he looked like he was seriously considering it. I figured since he's going to take over his fathers company that he has a lot to do and a lot of people that need him and are looking for him right now, that he would like the fact that he will be unreachable.

Plus Alice and Emmett are here so he gets to see some old friends in the process.

"No," he said but it looked like he forced himself to say that when he wanted the exact opposite. "I couldn't"

"I insist. I don't see the point in spending money on a hotel far away when you could be here with your family literally ten steps away. "

He shook his head. "But we barely know each other."

I smiled and said, "Well this will rectify that," I looked at Emmett "And plus your Alice's brother and she trusts you and Em trusts you and I trust them so therefore I trust _you_ by default."

Edward looked at me square in the eyes and said, "Are you sure? I might not be the most perfect roommate right now, I'm kind of bitter towards someone and I may project that on to you."

I nodded and said, "Yes, plus we always seemed to miss each other when we were kids and I'm _very _curious to know what the elusive Edward Cullen is like." I flushed lightly.

I smiled Alice's favorite smile - the one she said made my face light up and look 'like a sexy ass bitch about to throw you down and fuck you even your not a guy'.

"Alright then" he said looking dazed and slightly flushed, but he still managed to smile at me.

My cheeks flushed red even more. I swear my heart tried to pound itself out of my chest when he smiled.

"Hey Edward?" Emmett asked with a mischievous light in his eye that made me want to hide.

"Yes Emmett?" Edward said still dazed.

"Are you happy to see me?"

Emmett looked like he was about to burst out laughing at whatever he imagined in his head and was inflicting on poor Edward.

Edward looked confused but he still answered, "Yes Emmett I was very happy to see you again… Why?" he asked the last part with a look of suspicion. He knew Emmett was planning something and didn't look to happy to know that he was the target Emmett was inflicting it on.

He burst.

Emmett's booming laugh reverberated through the apartment. And he said, "I know you're happy to see me…" he stifled a few laughs so he could finish his joke. "I said I know you're '_happy_' to see me BECAUSE YOUR ALL **WET**!"

* * *

**Hope you all liked at and I will remind you to PLEASE review and vote for the next chapter.**

**Love,**

**Leah The Unseen Wonder**


End file.
